flipp'in out
by Foxxy1st
Summary: DC/HTF. After getting the drugged in that ally by gin and co. things take a different turn. Warnings gore and Violence. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

For readersRead These Notes!! If you get lost!!

For Detective Conan fansIn this fic Conan isn't Shinichi he just has shinichi's memories, But will not be able to drink and change into shinichi nor does he know act like he talks to Shinichi. As far as everyone's concerned Conan is a Very Smart child and Is in the same classes as Ran. He's still friends with Amy,and those other kids.

For HTF fansAll HTF are human but they still have the curse, and Shuichi well be are favorite little bears

Japanese ""English /And Happy tree friend language ()other Who am I?

Shinichi-Sorry Ran!! Go on ahead of me!! I Start to ran after them I'll catch up with you right away! I catched up with them in an alley. The short man in black was talking to some guy when the guy opens a suite case and 'W-whoa ... There's Gotta Be At least 100 Million Yen In There...' they talk for a little bit 'Film?' He gives the film. 'Oy, Oy... Is this serious?' I take a picture as they argue. then there was Pain and I'm falling to the floor form the force I hear them talking over me...

-"A,Aniki..."

-"This Little shit was trailing us...Should we kill him?"

-"No, No guns! The pigs are still wandering around 'cause of that shit earlier!"

-"We'll use this...The new poison the organization Developed...HEHEHE...You can't find any signs of poisons on the body with this stuff...We haven't tested it on humans yet" He slip a pill in me and puts lots of water in me too."So this'll be our little guinea pig."

-"Aniki, Hurry up!"

-"Yea...So long...Detective!!"

Shinichi-'My body...Is so Cold...Like me Body's being put in Ice...' I close my eyes. I feel like I'm splitting apart...When i opened my eyes again their was a small child next to me. When he looked at me his eyes widen and He looked just like me...when I was little ,But I feel so dizzy and cold. I look at the child again and I started to stand. I Wondered a way for the child as he tried to reach for me and passed out. I having this so off feeling and I can't really grasp the moment. So, I just kept on Walking for what seemed like hours. Then slowly my life just started to pass me by as I walked through the country side.  
An I fell...and laid on the ground.

-"Oy, I think the brats wake'in up!!"

Shinichi- I open my eyes to this really muscle bond guy with a dog tag and army pants on. 'I think I'm moving...' I hear the engine of a car but the sun shining on me.

-"A, kid the names Roxas (Roxas looks like armstrong on FMA only dark skinned and has black hair and brown eyes.) What's ya name kid?"

Shinichi- I think about it for as sec and realize I don't know "I don't know"  
I get a weird look but Roxas just smiled and said.

Roxas- "Well, your welcome to hang with us till we go back to war. But, first let's name ya. What do you want you name to be?"

Shinichi- "Any things fine...By me." I said a little mad 'cuz I don't remember myself and then tears come out after a second 'cuz I realize some one maybe looking for me...

Roxas- "Flippy." He said with a small smile

Shinichi- "Why Flippy?" 'That's a weird name...'

Roxas- "Because you just went through like 3 emotions just form on question" He laughed as I agreed the name.

Flippy-'Well, at least it's not Roxas.' I thought as I Got off the bench 'Wait, Bench?' 'Um, Roxas..."He looks at me form lighting he cig. "What are we riding?"

Roxas-" Ah, Army Jeep..." Laying an the same bench I just got up from.

Flippy- "Oh, Where are we going?" I said and gazed a the beauty of the farm lands.

Roxas- "This is an American army vacation...I don't know where were go'in just That this vacations go'in to end in about two days."

Flippy- I nod, Then look up at the beautiful morning sky. I look around the jeep. An note the Bench goes all around the inside an theres about 5 other people here and that I only have my pants on. No shoes either. so i sat on another bench and just looked at the view.

-"Flippy?"

Flippy- "Yes?" I look over to a brunet, she pointed down and I see this diamond earring.

-"Can you Hand me that?"

Flippy- "Uh, sure." I picked it up softly. An handed it to her. "Here you go, uh"

-"Sherry" She said nicely and smiled. A 'Hmmp' Was heard and they looked over "Ronny, What's wrong dear?" The White women said her Brown eyes matching her brown hair perfectly.

Ronny- "He's trying to hit on you..." he stated His short Brown hair blowing in the wind. As his green eyes gazed to the side.

Sherry- "Ronny, Man. I can't believe I love you sometimes. The guy doesn't even know who he is why would he want to flirt." She barked ans Ronny just hmmped again.

Flippy- "Now, Now. I'm sorry. So let's stop fighting." He said doing a pushing movement with his hands.

Roxas- "Don't try to stop them kid, Just relax." 


	2. I know yet I don't

thanks usagi!!

And thax to all that read. this is probably go to be my longest chap.

* * *

I know yet I don't

Flippy- After a while the Jeep stop and we got off and they went to find a room.  
I sat on the stairs,Since I didn't know my name or age. 'I need to go." I got up and walked into the building and found the bath area and then the bathroom. After I looked in the mirror "So, That how I look. Pretty Hot I Must say so." As I walked out a worker of the inn called to me.

Worker- Oy, Brat what the hell do you think your doing!! This Places for army people only for the next two days!! He yelled at me.

Flippy- I was L-looking for my friend s-sir 'Wow, I'm multilingual!'

Roxas- "There you are Flippy, Come on let's go!!"

Flippy- "I Sat on a couch while Roxas talked to his Boss." When they were done Boss handed me a small stack of paper and said sign it to join the army. I took the Papers and asked Roxas to help me sign them.  
which took like 10 minutes

Boss- "Welcome to the army Brat" He put his hand to his head in weird way. Then said Once Flippy Did the same. "Here's your key to your room and these army cargo outfits. Now Get to step'in!!"

Flippy- Runs to find my room and when I do I change out Of the suit pants and put on my new clothes. Then looked in the mirror at my hair the touches my shoulders and my Brown Eyes. 'That odd maybe I have haze eyes' I lay on my bed.  
'I wonder who I am, Maybe I'm rich, Maybe I'm really poor and my family needs me, Maybe I'm super famous with my face on everything,or Maybe I was an outcast. Is someone looking for me I wonder...' Then I hear knocking. "Come in."

Roxas- "No, you come out it's time to go."

Flippy- "K, Roxas!!" I got up and ran through the door locking it and running after my 3 friends as we got into the jeep and started to ride down the streets of Tokyo. We Stopped at a restaurant And sat down to order food.

Ronny- "A, sherry what do you think wasabi is?" He looking up.

Sherry- "I don't know bro."

Flippy- "You guys are related?" I asked shocked when they nodded

Sherry- "Yeah, Usually fake as Ronny's girlfriend to make sure no one hits on me. Since, I already married." She watch as tea was spat across the room.

Flippy- "You what!!"

Sherry- "I'm married. Why are you so shocked."

Flippy- "I don't know you just look really young to me..." I see her blush at that "Sherry are you sick? Your turning red."

Sherry- "Oh, Didn't worry about it...Oh, the foods here!!"

Ronny- Puts the whole the of wasabi in his mouth. An turns a reddish color and then just attacks the water on the table making everyone stare and laughs at him for a sec or two.

Flippy- Eats just a bout every cookie in the place well tried to. "Gimme those cookies!!"

Kid-"No!!" Pulls the whole basket in to his mouth to eat them as fast as humanly possible.

Roxas- Put sushi to mouth and eats it even if it wasn't as good as he thought it would be.

Sherry- Eats her food hungrily An just chucks pieces into her mouth with glee.

After they ate they paid and went to buy stuff they could use in war.

Roxas- "Flippy, You got money?"

Flippy- "Yeah, About 200!!" They gasped at him.

Roxas- "While that's great!! Now I can teach you what to buy."

flippy- I ends up buying a handheld TV, A small plant pot, some seeds of strawberry's and medical leafs, A bowie knife ,2 sleeping bags ,and rechargeable batteries.

Roxas- Weights, 4-way walky-talky , A dog tag for Flippy, A small plant pot, tomato seeds ,4 paper plates and cups ,and 3 sleeping bags.

Sherry- MP3 player, rechargeable batteries, A inflateable boat, a sleeping bag, and 15 pain killers.

Ronny- 5 headphones, 2 sleeping bags, 2 small plant pots, seeds of Medical leafs, A small tent with green patches, A small stove like utensil,and 5 medical kits.

And they all bought backpacks, and canteens.

Flippy- 'Wow, only 50 bucks left.'

They walk out of the store. As they left the Store they hear of a search party was looking for a shinichi kudo, same rich kid, detective, with black hair and dark eyes, and he always wear a Blue suit.

Flippy- stares at the paper.

Roxas- "Man, that could never be you!" He laughed

Flippy- "O' how so?" 'I think I should at least check it out.'

Roxas- "Well, 1. when we found you, you were laying on the walk way in the middle of rice fields with no shirt, shoes ,or socks. If you were rich you won't be out there, You'd be held hostage. 2. You couldn't be a famous detective, you didn't even know what you was riding on when you woke up fully. 3. You Don't have blue eyes you have hazel, Brown and green. An 4. you were wearing a pair of brown pants with red and green blaches of them. (Yes, he was THAT dirty.)

Flippy- "Oh..." Flipped to sad form being angry in 2 seconds flat. (It a drug side effect.)

Roxas- "A, don't sweat it you got us dude!!" He said while grabbing Flippy by the shoulder and started walking around the city.

Flippy- "What time is it anyway?" He said looking up at the afternoon sky.

Sherry- "a'bout 3:00 pm."

Ronny- "Hey let's go in there. That Boweling alley." he said as the group walked in.

Roxas- "Does anyone speak English?" He said the staff lady.

Staff- What? I don't understand. she said.

Flippy- Can, We "bowel" Here He said to her to his friends surpise.

Roxas- "you Speak Japanese"

Flippy- "I do you? Oh, Yeah I do." Every one in the group(Expect Flippy)sweat dropped.

Satff- Here's your stuff!

They grab it and Bowel in teams of two. Roxas/Flippy vs. Ronny/Sherry

Roxas-10 strake

Flippy- 4 stakes and the 6 half strakes

score 170 (I'm not good a Boweling scores)

Ronny- 3 strakes and 7 half strakes

Sherry- 5 strake and 5 half strakes

Score 110

Roxas- "HAHA!! The kid can play!!" He said Laughing and pointing a the losers "You guys get to pay for dinner!!"

Ronny- "Sorry, sis." He said under his teeth ,Mad he got the lowest score. "I want rematch against Flippy.

Flippy- "Huh?" He said turn his head like a confused dog. "Uh, ok."

Ronny- 5 strakes and 4 half's and a gutter. 70

Flippy- 7 strakes and 3 half's. 85

Roxas- "Way da go, Flippy!!"

Flippy- "I'd love another Plant Pot." Smiled At Ronny as he went to the store a cross the stree for a plant pot.

sherry- "Ok Flippy, Let's play with higher bait shall we?" She said mad her team lose 2 times in a round.

Flippy- "Ok." He said much to Roxas surpise.

Roxas- "No don't she A really BAD gambler!!"

Sherry- "Well since you join the army with no family to give the money to if you die how about you give all the money to my family if you die at war,And If You win I'll give half of My Families money to you if I die in war."

Flippy-'I Don't think we'll die so...' "Deal"

Sherry- 9 stake and 1 gutter. 90

Flippy- 9stakes and 2 extra pens. 92

Sherry- "shit!"

Flippy- "Oh, wow. I won?" I said pointing to myself and looking a roxas, who gave me a high-five.

Sherry- "Man, I did it again!" Putting her hands up to her face to cover her eyes.

Roxas- "Hey, Hey. You learned your lesson, Haven't you? Now why don't we go Ronny's back we can go to that arcade down the street."

Ronny- "what happen?"

Flippy- "Not now! Come on we're going to the arcade!"He said wanting to play the games.

As they followed the map to the arcade.

Flippy- "Come on, It's not like we're going to die at war Sherry" He said as Roxas.

Roxas-"Don't you even know what you signed up for?"

Flippy- "Yeah, a Job and to hang with my friends!"

Sherry-"Yeah, Flippy I feel a lot Better now"

Ronny- "What's going on?"

Roxas- "Sherry just gambled half her death money to Flippy..."

Ronny- "...What?...?! How could you?!"

Flippy- "Hey, buddy. Don't worry your sis isn't going to die at war. I'll never get that money."

Ronny- "Fine, But I going to try and get it back at the arcade." He smiled giving everyone a chill down their spines.

At arcade

Ronny- "Flippy, I bet that if I can get 5,000 tickets then you have to give up all your death money and get rid of the bet with my sis ,and If you win you get all my tickets ,and All me Death Money!!" He said Dead serious.

Everyone- "Eh?!"

Sherry- "You can't do that!!"

Ronny-"You did! Flippy! Do you except?!"

Flippy- "S-sure." Actually getting nervous.

-3-H-O-U-R-S- -L-A-T-E-R

Ronny- "Beat this 6,000 tickets!!"

Flippy- "Sorry! 11,000 tickets!!" I show the number.

Ronny- "H-How could you get so much?!"

Flippy- "I won 3 mega prizes things and then just played the games till I relized how late it was."

Sherry- "Noooo, We've lost like 500,000 dollars!!" She looked down on the floor.

Roxas- "Everyone stop yelling your giving me a head ache..." He said hands covering his eyes as his blown up hammer slide to the floor.

Everyone- "Sorry."

Flippy- "What time is it?"

Sherry- "9pm, Well, Let's find a place to have dinner then."

Dinner was very quite when done they went 'home'.

Flippy- Lay's on Bed and turns on the TV. To see some women names yoko had been helped by some detective called Mouri Kogorou and his family. I look and then got a flashback, But for some reason I couldn't remember the flashback only the flash. I laid there watching TV and Flipping channels "Flippy flipping". I then saw the missing child report.

(Reporter:He's been missing for 1 day now. police say their tying to find link's to anything that may lead to the teen. He's a 17 yr old junior, very skilled, Black hair and blue eyes, and is usually seen wearing a blue suit. He was last see-)

Flippy- "itchi, itchi." He said getting up to go in the shower. As he washed his ratty Black hair, he thought about it that could remember what would he do?'Go with them or stay in my new life?' I stepped out of the shower and went to the bedroom and put on my military pants. "I guess for now on I'm wearing cargo." After I finished dressing he put on his new dog tag and walked around the inn.

Sherry- "Hey Flippy over here!" she said form the hot springs waving her hand.

Flippy-"Coming sherry" I yelled waving back as I started to run towards them.

Ronny-"It's 12am, I'm going to bed."

Flippy- "wow, that late."

Sherry- "Flippy? how old are you?"

Flippy- "I don't know"

Sherry- "we can stop by the doctor's room, after all it's only closed from 1-8am.

Flippy-"sure." we went there and it turns out I may be a month or two of becoming eighteen. 'Wow all these in one day.' After that it's bed-time.

-N-E-X-T- -D-A-Y-  
Flippy- I look out my window.

Ronny- "A, bud."

Flippy- I look at Ronny who was asking me the help him find an English channel.

Ronny- "At 12:00 pm their making a meeting to make sure we're in the right areas. But,Man we only have about 35 people in our range. How do you think their going to split us up."

Flippy- "well, maybe in three areas. Like a triangle."

Ronny- "Maybe...But, I hope i get to be with my sis. She's not a good fighter. If something breaks out in her area what could we do?"

Flippy- "Well...If my idea is right we may be able to be with her."

Ronny- "But what if We all get split up? If your idea s right then that could also mean we could also be sent very far apart. Because, they'd need us to be atleast a week apart. an that's by car." we hear a whistle.

Flippy- "It most be time for the meeting." As we walked to the main room of the inn. I see a lot of people that are thinking the same thing we are. Was they going to see their love ones again or not? As we entered the room we all sat to together. The order was form right to left, Roxas,Me,Sherry, and Ronny.

Boss- "Since you all should know me by now now let's get this over with. There are about 36 of you in my team so I'm going to split you all up in 3 areas, Like a triangle. Your areas will be split in about 2 weeks drive form one other." A lot of gasps was heard and I can feel Sherry shaking next to my. "We'll hand you this red slip to tell you where your going." He said as he started to step "Oh,When you get to war don't die to fast." everyone in that room shivered.

We were handed a map and a list of what area we'll be in. along with who we'll be with. Area 1- noone I know. It on the very top of the map it looks like it has a HUGE steel like wall a round it.

Area 2- Noone I know.It's on the very right of the map .It has big steel gate.

Area 3- All my friends and me. We're on the very left of the map. What the HELL?! we didn't even get a wooden gate!!.

Flippy- "OMG! we're going THERE?!" 'I think my friends may have been right to worry...'There's another sheet' "Next of kin?"

Roxas- "It's what you sign to give your money to if you die."

Flippy- "Who are you going to give to the money too?"

Roxas- "I don't have any family so I'm giving it to sherry, You know so she can have the family she always wanted and not worry about money." He said scratching the back of his head.

Flippy- "We I guess i'll give mine to sherry too."

Roxas- "Copycat." He laughs "Well, Put down it was my idea and I'll for give."

Flippy- "K." I looked over to Sherry and Ronny and they don't look to happy.

Sherry- "Why, Why did we get area 3!! No one lives thought that place." she said tears in her eyes.

We spent the rest of the day getting to know about the place were going to work at. It seems that area 3 has no gate because they got boomed so much the place was deemed uninhabitable for a number of years. Now I guess it's going to be a struggle to work there since the place has so many unnamed things in there. I left to by more pots, seeds and stuff to last as long as possible. Along with my own small tent, cooking pot ,and an extra bowie knife. I didn't know why I like these bowie knifes, maybe because their easy to wear on my body with out cutting me. I also bought a few medical kits and pain killers too. I don't know what's going to happen to me.


	3. The war

Wow, my teacher gave me a my final exam!! O-O This early!!

* * *

The war zone

Flippy- 'we're leaving today...I feel so excited and scared...' I my packed backpack with all the things I've bought and what the military gave me. I got in the jeep with Ronny, Sherry and Roxas are in other jeeps. As we rode I noticed a girl with a little boy by her as I looked something came to mind. 'looks like me...' Just then they look at me and their eyes open wide. 'wait, they know me?!' The girl tries to chase after me and the child not far behind. All I could do was look at them as we drove away...I sighed and closed my eyes.Don't want to worry about that right now.

Ronny- "Flippy wake up we got to meet up Sherry and Roxas on the airplane!!"

Flippy- "Ok, Ok." 'Maybe it was a dream? That I saw that girl...' I ran to the military planes and after a second I was sitting next to my friends... I'm worried and I know they are...'Maybe Will Be Fine, But what if we wouldn't be...' I just looked out the window since the only sound on the plane was area 1 people bragging about being in area one, and some area 3's crying. Sherry has been crying for a while it good she fell a sleep.After we arrived we are boarded into another jeep. This time their dropping ares off.

Area 1 people just got off showed their IDs to a soldier and was let in. As you look up you can clearly see the gunman looking around here. It was really safe to be at.

Area 2 They looked around a little and went up to what looked like a doctor sanding post and showed them their IDs and were let in.

Area 3 some of us got out but other had to be forced out, Because the driver didn't want to stay any where near this place. We didn't have to show IDs, their was no one there to check them.

Sherry- "We got to find some place to stay..." She said as we walked up to a random tent and set up to live there.

It toke a while to get us to starting everything up by scratch but we did it. We had a emergency tent that was reinforced just in case with steel that we found form the old the boom up gate. We started using are pots to grow food, For a while we were living off of anything that wonder in camp be it bug, bird, or pig. It was dead.

That all that happened in the first 6 months of Area 3.

Then Sherry had to leave for awhile, Her husband had had a very bad accident and she had to go so the people that came to tell her toke her back with them minus Ronny. 7th month here she still isn't here.

Ronny- "Damn it!!" He yelled punching into his sleeping bag since we had no beds.

Roxas- "I'm pretty sure they would have token you if they could have." he said watching a weird English tv channel that he magically found on the my hand held. As I watered the plants. Then we heard a plane and went out to see Sherry and Ronny running at the speed of light to his sister.

Ronny- "Is he ok?" Looks her up and down "Are you ok?"

Sherry- "Yeah am fine. Just fine."

After a while thing settled down again and then we heard reports about villagers and some group had tried to attack area 2. Then we heard about villages close to us had been attacked. Then while some of us was sleeping there was this awful nosie of bombs and crackling of fire. Then screams of people. We ran out our tents to see like 20 people with knifes ,a fire throw, and Spears. One of our jeeps had blown form too much heat form the fire thrower.

Flippy- "Roxas!! Sherry!!" I look around a little more and was about to yell for Ronny when a Knife was Pressed against my neck. "Let me go!!" I yelled only to get the knife pressed against my neck harder, It was starting to bleed.

Roxas- Bashes the guy skull open "Flippy!! Run!" He yells as he hitting more people with this big pole. "Sherry and Ronny are in the emergency tent." An he was gone.

Flippy- "Yea." I could barely make a sound. As I was Hit in the head and dragged away. only to wake up in this cage of some kind...Then I felt this pain like I was being stabbed by... 'SPEARS!!' My eyes widen as I looked at angry people poking me ,hurting me, "Let me go!!" I yelled only to get stabbed again. They lower the cage into the water. This Blood red water. Then lifted it back up as I coughed up the fluid that enter my lungs. They Kept doing it for a while then left for a second. Then came back with Esell This really nice girl at area 3 she has 2 sons and came here hoping to get her son the money he needed for surgery. Then I see them put a knife to her eye.

Esell- She screamed and yelled "Please!! Please!! Don't kill me!!" Tears in her eyes as they talked to each other and one pulls down his pants. Hers and My eyes widen even more if it was possibly. She tried to fight them but once they were done she and I though they'd leave her alone or throw her into the cage with me. But, No They Stabbed her deeply and left her on shore coughing up bleed.

Flippy- "Esell!!" I yelled only to get most impaled by a spear. 'What did we ever do I thought as I pulled out my bowie Knife and cut the ropes once they were gone when I got to shore She was almost die. I picked her up but the minute i did she let out this horrid scream and Then I tried moving her around. Then Once i got how to hold a hurt person I ran with her and we made it back to camp.

everything was broken and everyone gasped at how bad she was hurt. They rushed her to the tent. The tent since it was one of the ONLY tents one left standing. Then Ronny, Roxas, and Sherry walked up to me. All asking the same question of how I did it? I told them the true and the just said get some rest. But all I dreamed about was how she was hurt and almost kill and how they would have killed me too if I didn't have my Bowie Knife. 'I'll Never leave it, Never.' with that i woke to Esell screaming in the next tent in pain.We had set up one of the spares. For what seemed like hours all I could do was Lay in the sleeping bag with the screams of pain in the air of her and others that got hurt.

That was my first 8 months of war.

Flippy- "A, Roxas I've noticed something lately..."

Roxas- "What?"

Flippy- Looks over Sherry..."She getting bigger...Is she sick?"

Roxas- "Well, Maybe her and her husband Got a little too happy together, catch my draft?" He laugh

Flippy- "No I don't..." 'Did she get hurt?'

Roxas- "Go ask Ronny and Sherry if you really what to know."

Flippy- 'How can he laugh Some thing most be wrong...' Runs up to them "Sherry, Are you ok?"

Sherry- "Y-Yes I'm fine why?"

Flippy- "Your belly is getting bigger. Why?" They gave him a look...That just screamed WTF!! "What, I wanted to make sure your not sick."

Sherry- "I'm not sick per say...I'm pregnant."

Flippy- Noo, Really?! He yelled "Your really pregnant in a Dangerous area like 3!!" He looked up and notice she was about to cry. "Demo,(BUT) I think we could handle it. But, why didn't you leave to make sure the baby is born at home"  
She busted into tears.

Ronny- "They said we'd have to walk to Area 1 get to a plane to take her. . . We're too scared to do it." He looked away form me. Then in the distance more bombs were heard and could be see coming closer. Just 1week after the first attack and with a 3/13 dead, 3/of the remaining 10 injured ,and a 2 month pregnant women (1/7) here we rushed Sherry into the emergency tent and me,isola,and yoki went to look. Roxas and Ronny stayed to protect the weakess ones. Since there was only 6 of us left ,Me,Ronny, Roxas, Isola, Yoki, and morisa that were able to fight. "Good luck you guys."

Flippy- "Bye you guys see you in a bit."

Isola- "I hope esell And Morisa are going to be alright." The Spears were thrown and We Went into action. Isola He he shot people down with his gun. (Everyone else tough they'd be supplied with guns but, They didn't get any.) "Duck!!"

Yoki- "Thax brother." He Jumped on to a branch and climbed into a tree.  
using a wire to kill his pray. "Flippy do something!!"

Flippy- 'I-I can't move' After awhile I heard a scream of pain come form beside me. I turn around seeing bleed and Isola's face. Then The guy pointed the gun at me. 'I don't do anything, They just want, KILL,KILL, KI-'.I Pulled out my knife , Stabbed it in his head, enjoying the blood and going to next killer and the next slashing trough them and pulling out organs to kill others with. When I came two Yoki Had just came back form being dragged away and was very injured back once he looked at his brother he broke into tears. 'I don't remember what happen.' I looked at myself in some pond and realized I was covered in blood. I then remember all I did 'I kill like 5 people in what seemed like a second.' I looked around Scared and I walked to a lake and jumped in for second to get the blood off and went to help yoki. After what happen with Esell I was able to pick up Yoki smoothly and I walked back. Yoki had on his brother dog tag and his blonde hair was cover in blood and dirt. His eyes a dull hazed Blue. they looked at us as we walked into the tent Morisa the doctor looked over him. his leg was broken and so was his mind mostly. She then checked me over to find yet again That I had just about no injures Just a little wet. When I told her we got split up and that Isola died she broke in to tears.

Morisa- "He was my boyfriend." We could still hear the blasts. "We have to get out of here before they come back. Pack your things."

Ronny- "We can't leave what Sherry and the Injured!!"

Morisa- "Were sitting ducks here, this is thee only tent standing now, There's probably no animals to eat, The Plants are dieing because we can't give them water, We're going to die Here so the best option would be to get sleeping bags and drag them with to another area or a least a cave where were not in the open!" We nodded and got ready to go. Since the guy in control died in the first attack we're on are own when it comes to this stuff like leaving.

Flippy- After Hours of walking we had finally found a place to hide form the attacker. "Wow, what a BIG cave!"

After a while we found the prefect place in the cave. It has an opening and a pond below it form the rain. That's where we set up camp. I don't know what place we're at but It started snowing the minute we set camp.

we are setting by my hand held with the hooked up big TV screen attached on to it to Make it look like a TV. We're Watching a movie, Since by now we've grasped the basics of their language. Drinking Mint leafed water. In our Sleeping bags when we hear a scream, come form the Tent next to us. We all could stay in the same tent some me,Ronny,Sherry,and Roxas stays in tent one and Morisa,Yoki,Esell, Mark, and Mac stay in the other one (2).

Roxas- "What happened here?!" We look at all the Blood.

Morisa- "Mac died... I think he coughed on his on blood." She said solemnly to the others. And we held are he's down for a second as Roxas and I move the body to the far reaches of the cave. 4/8 able to fight.

That's the 9th month.

Winter is getting harder to live trough... Are food is running low.  
Mark has been showing signs of recovery he's walking about now but, Morisa says it's best we all stay in tents unless needed. Then one night Mark walks into our tent waking me up instantly.

Flippy- "Ah, Um." I shut up for a second and noticed it was mark. "Mark what's wrong?"

Mark- "Like dude This is a total bummer. I think Esell's dieing." He says still a bit high a pain killers. As the rest of us run over to the other tent to see Morisa covered in blood and holding a spot on Esell's chest to stop the bleeding. "Help!! I think she got Pregnant and the Baby's making her worst. What should we do?!" We made the quick choice to try and safe them both but, Esell stopped breathing that morning.

10th month 5/7 able to fight.

Roxas- "Why do you keep that small log of the months?"

Flippy- "For some hope that If I die that someone will know what happened." He pat me on the back and land on his sleeping bag next to me and watch the comic on the 'TV' with Ronny and Sherry as I finished my log.

After another two weeks the snow was melting.

Ronny- "Wow...Great now we're back to rain again." He looked down and saw the Lake starting to over flow. " You guys if you didn't want to drown we'd better find another place. He yelled as we started packing up our things.

Sherry- "The waters getting higher guys." she stated as it reached pasted her knees as we grabbed the last objects and ran out the cave and into the rain for another 4-5 hour walk. "I see a village..." She said as we started to walk slower. worry of what my happen go only to have the really nice lady named candy and her family let us stay with them till the rainy season stop and lighted up a bit.

Candy- "You all can say in thee barn" she said in broken English. It was nice there for awhile but one day Mark went out to go to the bathroom in the bushes.

Morisa- "Has anyone seen Mark anywhere?" she said.

Roxas- "No not for a while actually,The last time I saw him was 5hrs ago."

Flippy- "Ronny lets go find him he probably went to far and got lost. We should split up and look for him." Ronny nodded his and Roxas volunteered but he had to stay and protect the girls just encase...I looked for about an hour till I was in town center though the back alleys and saw him.

Tied up and a cross bleed dripping form his body and out of his mouth as they trown rock, bricks, anything even a bottle the a baby was in on it and I think the world stop because all I could feel was this unimaginable thing the justs kept saying 'Kill' I bashed though heads with the same rocks they killed mark with.'KILL' I snap so many necks women,children It didn't matter. 'Kill' I ran into houses and break their bones. 'KILL' my taste for blood filled trill rises. 'Kill' I hide in a tree and killed anyone who dared to fall in my traps. 'Huh?'

Flippy- "Mark!! Mark!! What happen here?!" He didn't answer and I run back to tell them where he is and That I couldn't untie him. After washing blood off of course.

Roxas- "Move out the way!!" As Morisa ran up and checked him only to shake her head. We held heads down once again.

11th 4/6

Flippy- Watching TV in the late night hours.

Ronny- "Flippy, Get some sleep."

Flippy- "I can't..."

Ronny- "Here, sleeping pills."

Flippy- "Thanks" I take them and so fall a sleep only to have a dream of my happy dream being turned to a nightmare by an evil side of me. When a wake I had rapped myself in my bag and had cotton in my mouth.'Probably form the sleeping bag' I look around. Good thing I'm the first one awake.

We walk for a while and realized we had went the wrong way when we hit Area 2.

Watch man- "IDs"

Roxas- "We don't have any of them. We all Had to run for our lives form area 3.

Watch man- Closed steel gate and points a gun at us. "No IDs leave!! Only area 1 can help you now!!" We were shocked almost 4 months of tying to find help and we are held at gun point told to leave.

Morisa- "Well, I guess we just keep walk'in come on you guys." We started to walk once again. About 4 hours later we take camp in the thick foliage far form the trail. Even later around 3hrs for when we camp we hear. "H-Help...H-eh-elp"  
We wonder over to see Yoki tying to stab her in the chest as Morisa holds on to the the knife with everything she got. The is right up to her neck when-

12:00 am stuck it's been 1 whole year since I've been in war.


	4. Year of hell

2nd year of hell

The knife was pressing against her hand and her blood was starting to drip form where the knife cut her hands and just when it looked like she would be stabbed...

Roxas- Punches Yoki so hard in the head it made the teen fall to the ground riving in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Flippy- 'I've never seen Roxas so mad.' Yoki tries to run past me as I tried to grab him we both inned up fighting in the forest while the other were helping Morisa. With the small cut she subsented form Yoki on her chest. We fought for about 3 minutes when we relieved how far we had got form our tent and that we were in another's campsite.

2nd yr, 1st month

Hell, pure justifiably hell. Being beaten, drowned, and stabbed/poked with very sharp objects. Watching one comrade that we thought had died trying to kill himself only to be punish even more. The pain in his eyes are unimaginable as he gets what ever teeth he has left knocked out of him. Justin has stop pleading to be let go, I think he's just waiting to die now...

Yoki- "mmmmmm" That's all he's been doing lately just is making that 'mmmmmm' sound. (no, he will not become splended)

Flippy- "Let us out!!!" I get stabbed in the shoulder again and feel like I'm going throw up for the pain the induce for the kicks. But I can't move this time they put me in the cage with water thing. An tied my ankle and wrist.  
I'm screaming but no one can hear. I'm crying in the blood red water like many times before and unlike the other times I'm finally broke free of the ropes and unlock my cage attacking them as hard as possible once the cage door opened and I ran away As fast as I could. Since I won't be able to reach thee others in that camp.  
When I got back they had already left but left me note that they'll hopefully meet up with me. I walked for awhile and I notice Something odd and start to head that other way. Away from the sound. When I realize what it is. My handheld/TV!!! I walk up to the group and nearly tacked Ronny to the ground If he hadn't done it first.

Ronny-"Man I'm like so happy to see you we thought you died kid"

Flippy- "I-'If I tell them I found Justin alive what could we do' I mean Man, I'm hungry." They looked at me for a sec,but gave up thier questions and they gave my 'something' to eat ,but I didn't ask what it was because I just needed the food. After Lunch I put on some new clothes and my hat.  
We watched TV for awhile and ate dinner. Even though everything seemed fine, but for some reason I can't let my guard down form fear of those camps and the thought of Justin begging to die and other people for random areas and villages that are begging for freedom and/or death. I sleep by now with one consistent thought that I'd wake with I spear or knife in my face or wake to see someone dieing.  
But, Beyond all this they kill their on family, I see mothers pushing their kids in front of them. 'Their Evil every last one of them, Wait, no their not, way would I even think that?' I rolled in my sleeping bag.

Roxas- "Hey, buddy. You ok?"

Flippy- "Of course Roxas." I said A little tired since I've waken up yet again with only 2-5 hours of sleep. An I've just been staring blindly at the TV.

2nd yr, 2nd month

As If we we're cursed. A Really bad rain storm happened and we have to leave our now flooding tent.

Morisa- "Grab what ever you can!!!" She said getting her medical box.

Roxas- Grabs the 'TV' "Someone get the plants!!!" He yelled as The water seemed to flood in more rapidly.

Flippy- "Looks out side and see it. This huge wave coming towards there little tent. He just stared at the beach floor when how dangrouse it was hit him.  
"We gotta go now!!!" He yelled. Grabing That boat and helping Sherry up into it.

Sherry- Sees the wave and starts using an oar to start pladding with Ronny as Flippy and roxas loaded stuff on and then as they jumpped in them-selfs.

Flippy- "O' My *gasp* we made it?" I said looking over at Roxas.

Roxas- "Yeah, bud we al-" He looks around and noticed someone missing. Looks back and see just water rolling back in to the ocean.

Flippy- "Roxas?"

Roxas- "She's gone..." He said as I looked around.

Flippy- "She's died you guys." Sherry and Ronny looked like the had heard the whole talk and put their heads down as a hand stuck up form the water. "Morisa!!!"

Morisa- "Hey, Remembered me NEVER to go to the beach angain in my life!!!" we laugh at her joke in just pure joy she alive.

Sherry- Lays down on her back with her hand on her belly. "I can't believe I'm 8 months" She says as we wait on the boat for us to find dry enough land.

Flippy- "You ok?"

Morisa- Still gasping for air. On the boat. "I*gasps* Burnning" She holds her chest.

Ronny- Opens her shirt to see the stab wound where little bugs flow out in itboat making us all jump away. "You guys..." He say looking at us with wide eyes.

We spend the whole night trying to get the bugs out but nothing would help. She died that night. We moved her of the boat.

2nd yr. 3rd month 3/4

Sherry- "You guys wait up"

Ronny- "Yeah, slow down she can't keep up."

Roxas- "Come on you guys only three more villages and we get to Area 1..." He said as we all walked together. When we hit the next village It was a war zone and we just started walking though the ruins of the village.

Sherry- "I HAVE to go so um" Her eyes move slowly to the sides"I'll go over there." She walks behind a boomed up house and then we hear a boom.

Ronny- "Sherry!!!" He yelled Running as fast as he could as we followed behind him. What we looked at sherry still alive but missing her legs. The blood was everywhere. Ronny fell to the ground crying . While me and Roxas took her away. to one of the houses that were still standing. We washed off the blood a little once we closed the wound using a burner.

Sherry- opens her eyes And notices the blood that still even with all the stuff closed still blooding. she knew she'd bleed to death. " You guys I want you to cut the baby out."

Ronny- "B-But your going to live sis. So what if you need a wheel chair, You'll live, you will."

Sherry- "Please just do it." Roxas pull out his knife and I knocked her out.

-3-0- -m-i-n-u-t-e-s- -l-a-t-e-r-

Baby- "Wahhh" we rapped him up in a blanket and When Sherry came to for a little when showed her Him. Even though she had a huge hole in her belly and was drugged up with 6 bottles of watered pain killers she smiled and kiss her son before she her eyes she said "Cub be good to you Pop"

Cub- Is falling a sleep as Ronny picks him up and hugs him. And stands up with Cub rapped in he mother clothes.

Ronny- Takes Sherrys dog tag and asks Roxas to but it on him. Since he's holding cub.

Flippy- "We Should get go." I Said as we started to walk again.

-mid-night-

Ronny- "We have to stop at this village."

Flippy- "Why?"

Ronny- "Cub needs milk..." He looks down at the little boy. "Man, kid your going to have a weird dad, But hopefully you'll have me to back you up." He said thinking of his brother-in-law.

Flippy- "So, where do you guys live away?"

Ronny- "Happy tree town" He said with a little worry.

Flippy- "That sounds like a good place maybe I should go there with ya"

Roxas- "Yeah, That sounds good." He said as we sneaked into the village and stole some peoples clothes to fit in to the seen. We hid in a barn to get a glass full of milk to hid with are clothes and sneaked around to get more supplies.

Ronny- "Cub..." He looked at the baby as it moved every once and a while.

Cub- "Waaaahhhh!!!" Just as he started to Ronny put his thumb in cubs mouth to quiet to infant.

Flippy- "I don't see anyone let's go." I said in the burning heat. I didn't know weather changed so fast in my life. 'Well, If I could remember.' I thought as we ran to the next hiding place to finned off the heat.

Roxas- "Let's Move at night when the sun starts to set." We just nodded are heads as we waited in a broke down hut for sunset.

Flippy- "Ughh" I open an eye to see a gun pointed at me!!! I look around to see Ronny covering the baby protectively. Roxas looking around at the three men. One has a gun, Pointing it at me, then the one to the right had a knife, While the last had a Whip. ( Please don't shot) I Said as fluently a possible.

Man with gun- (Get the hell out!) He shot a miss fired round at me just missing me and cutting a little bit of my shoulder long hair.

Flippy- "AHHH!!!" We ran out the place with gun shots Danougely close to them. 'Don't they care that we have a baby with us!!!' Cub- "WAAAHHHH!!!"

Ronny- "Shhhh,Cub." He Pats the child on the back. "It's ok." He said to the baby as we ran to another Place as it hit us that the sun was setting and we had to start moving again.

2nd yr, 4th month.

Flippy- "All we have is one more Village and we're there!!!" I said as we made are way into a Villa. "Oh. wow." We looked around the Villa to see chaos pure chaos. Fire and screams filled the air, Making the baby cry.

We could see area 1,It was just a dot, but it was there. We ran up the hill that lead to the wasn't thinking,we were blinded by hope. We didn't see them coming we hear their guns,but we did feel the pain of the bomb. I was the farist from the explosion and all I had was a few brusies and cub was unharmed in my arms.  
Ronny's eye was bleeding and Roxas hands was/are a mess, leterally falling apart at the seams.

Flippy-Picks up cub and watches Ronny limp toward Roxas to help up as they all walk towards the base. We all had nothing to say really. As wewalked trough too calm to be real. Yet too painful to be a dream.

We made. We made it to Area 1. We still feel like losers. Even when we given pats on the back and sent to meet Cub's , We... I can't explain. 


End file.
